Mrs. Medlock
Entrance: Misselthwaite Chariot A chariot appears on the stage,then Mrs. Medlock gets out of it. The chariot then disappears. Normal B: TBA TBA Front B: TBA TBA Up B: TBA TBA Down B: TBA TBA Final Smash: I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU Mrs. Medlock stays near to character and says: "I've had enough of YOU,(name of character)!" then grabs arm of character selected and makes him silent,then drags him to a door. She then opens the door,throws out enemy,then smashes it and closes by key. It causes INSTANT K.O for enemy. To see the list of characters,that she hates see Mrs. Medlock's Hate List. Taunts Normal: Front: Up and Down: Victories and Losage Option #1: says: "Perhaps now you'll think twice,before you'll causing more job!" then smashes the door and locks by key. Option #2: raises her arm with potion in one of her hands,exclaims: "The Lawl will be mine!". Option #3: says: "Soon I shall be the judge of Misselthwaite Manor forever MORE!" and does her epic smile. Losage: walks away with angry face Moveset Ground Attacks Smash Attacks Forward: Up: Down: Tilts Forward: Up: Down: Aireal Attacks Neutral aerial - Forward aerial - Back aerial - Up aerial - Down aerial - Grabs and throws Grab - Pummel - Forward Throw - Back Throw - Up Throw - Down Throw - Character Description Mrs. Medlock is (as reimagined) the main antagonist of the 1994 animated adaptation of The Secret Garden. Her goal is to make sure Mary is sent to a boarding school and that her cousin Colin Craven is poisoned so that the Cravens' inheritance will be hers. At the end, having overheard Mrs. Medlock's plan to have the manor to herself, her master, Archibald Craven, fires her and his brother, Dr. Craven, for their evil deeds. In this special, Mrs. Medlock is voiced and sung by Honor Blackman. Story Mode Intro: "" Rivals: 1. 2. Ending: "After winning the tournament and proving himself worthy against 1% of the power of (FINAL BOSS),Mrs. Medlock can now grant her wish..." Snake Codec Snake: That woman. I've just had enough of her. ... Colonel: Fighting Medlock,eh Snake? Mrs. Medlock made her first appearance as Mary Lennox's rival. She was fired from work,after the master of the house,Archibald Craven,found out that Medlock wanted to send Mary to boarding school,then poison his son,Colin. Snake: You're kidding,right? Colonel: No. Also don't let her lock you in the mysterious room forever or else it's lights out for sure. Snake: So,she puts a lot of energy into cruelness? It sounds irresponsible,if you ask me. Colonel: Takes all kinds,Snake. Especially here in Lawl Spirits. Role in Subspace Emissary Mrs. Medlock is character,who joined Subspace Army with Dr. Craven. Their goal is to get revenge after they were fired for trying to send Mary Lennox to boarding school and poison Colin. Her role is actually unknown,but it will be seen in Misselthwaite Troubles. Trivia *Originally, Mrs. Medlock wasn't a villain in the novel, but she was strict. * Mrs. Medlock is the 11th character to be confirmed for Lawl Spirits. Extras Alternate Colours & DLC Costumes Alternate Colours # # # # # DLC Costumes # # Congratulations Screen Comming Soon. Game Over Screen Comming Soon. Video Comming soon. Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters From Round 1 Category:Subspace Army Category:Villains